Elapid
Elapid is one of Beatles Neko's OCs. Do not use without permission. Only edit if there is incorrect spelling or grammar. Elapid is a RainWing dragomatronic. ---- Sensitive audiences may not want to read this. And by sensitive, I mean pretty sensitive. Although she is a dragomatronic, Elapid is pretty mild...until maybe she gets some art, or I fix up her page a little bit. 8P ---- Appearance Once a cute, young RainWing, Elapid was killed for science at the age of four. The endoskeleton her skin is pulled over is a bit smaller than the average one, but still was a little too big for her skin to properly fit over, ripping in several places. Some of the top skin of her snout is missing, her ruffs and wing membranes are ragged, the horn at the tip of her snout is broken, part of endoskeleton on her underbelly is exposed, most of the skin on her right back leg is ripped away, and the skin at the top of her right front leg is gone. When she was alive, Elapid's scales were defective, remaining a cold white. Only her wing membranes and ruffs could change color. Even so, the RainWing could only control the colour of her wing membranes, as her ruffs were always the color of her emotions. Elapid's stinging, bright green eyes have the appearance of a blind dragon's eyes, and seem to stare into the recipient's soul. Personality Elapid used to be a bubbly, cheerful dragonet when she was still alive. With her emotion-coloured ruffs, she learned early in life she couldn't lie about how she felt about something, and became very honest toward other dragons and herself. Many said that she wouldn't hurt a fly. After being killed at her young age, and becoming a dragomatronic, Elapid had a total personality change. She became soulless and violent, unafraid to protect her reputation or pride. A dragon that offends her is often in for a surprise when she attacks. Elapid doesn't speak her emotions verbally, believing it will be other dragons' jobs to learn the different colors of emotions RainWings have. She bottles up her emotions every week, though, putting up an emotionless mask. However, she will usually have to attack something by the end of the week, or she'll go haywire. Elapid is also a pyromaniac. Although she can't light things ablaze, when she sees a fire, she usually tries to feed it, giving the burning flames more fuel. She loves to melt things, to boot, whether with her venom or fire. History Elapid was born into a family of sadness. Before her, her parents were to have three dragonets, but one of the eggs was laid, strangely, without a dragonet in it. She nor her siblings never learned of this. When she was three, her sister, Himeralli, disappeared. Later, her brother disappeared, and Himeralli was said to have become a psychotic killer. Besides all this, the little RainWing pushed on. Then, when she was four, she vanished in the middle of the night. Her body was never recovered by any RainWings, and none of them knew the fate that awaited her. After becoming a dragomatronic, Elapid felt that the RainWings had been too lazy to search for her, although it was a incorrect thought. Her family and many citizens searched for an uncertain amount of months before she was dubbed dead. Elapid feels that other dragomatronics are her allies, and pretty much just that. She has troubles making friends, as she is asocial, and prefers to keep to herself, expecting only the finest from others. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Dragonets